La coleccion del viejo maestro y el asistente de dioses
by SoulZeroRodri
Summary: Situada durante "La Batalla de los Dioses" — ¿Que pasa cuando cierto maestro de las artes marciales pierde ciertas cosas de su coleccion? ¿Y que es lo que hara el ayudante de cierto dios de la destruccion? Fic creado para el "Mubi Fanfiction" de Por Los que Leemos Fanfics de Dragon Ball.


**Dragon Ball** no me pertenece, todos los derechos se reservan a **Akira Toriyama, Shueisha & Toei Animation.**

" **La Colección del Viejo Maestro y el Asistente de dioses"** — _SoulZeroRodri.  
_

* * *

— "¡Oye! ¿Y mi bastón? ¿Dónde pude haber dejado mi bastón?"

— "¿Um? ¿Qué pasa con su bastón?"

— "¡Que no lo encuentro! ¡Y se me está haciendo tarde, así que ven aquí y ayúdame a buscarlo!"

La búsqueda de aquel bastón se hizo escuchar por toda _Kame House,_ el **Maestro Roshi** y su fiel compañero **Umigame** disponían de muy poco tiempo para averiguar el paradero del preciado objeto que siempre acompañaba al sabio, pero también pervertido maestro, y es que la fiesta de cumpleaños de **Bulma** empezaría en cualquier momento y su casa no estaba exactamente al lado de _Capsule Corp._ donde siempre acostumbraba a celebrar sus fiestas la eterna excéntrica de la _Familia Briefs._

De un momento a otro, los objetos desperdigados en la casa comenzaron a salir despedidos por todos lados: Conjuntos enteros de ropa estilo hawaiano, revistas y DVDs de _"dudoso contenido"_ (que nadie podría asegurar que fueran aptos para todo público) o latas de cerveza, algunas de ellas aun con parte de su contenido, entre tantas otras cosas que el viejo maestro tenia almacenadas en su ya muy desordenado hogar. El tiempo les corría con cada paso que daban y, entre vueltas y vueltas, los eternos compañeros se chocaban y golpeaban con los objetos que arrojaban… Vaya caos.

— "¡Auch! ¡Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado con eso! ¿No?" — Exclamo el viejo maestro, tomando del suelo un DVD que la tortuga le había arrojado. — "¿Y qué haces arrojando esto? ¡Este DVD es de edición limitada! ¡Y sin censura, además!"

— "Usted me pidio que buscara por todos lados…" — Responde la tortuga, con su ya acostumbrada expresión de indiferencia. — "De todas formas, ya encontré su bastón, no se alarme ~"

— "¿E-Eh? ¡Ah!¡Ci-Cierra eso!"

Era cierto. ¡Umigame había encontrado el tan anhelado bastón del Maestro Roshi! Pero tan pronto como habían solucionado ese asunto, uno nuevo se les había presentado con una inmediatez difícil de creer: El viejo maestro había dejado su bastón guardado en un cajón la noche pasada, quizás después de haber disfrutado de unas cuantas cervezas, el maestro había quedado tan borracho que ni siquiera recordaba para que lo había dejado ahí en primer lugar. ¿Una paranoia repentina quizás? ¿O tal vez el pensamiento de que tal legendario maestro de las artes marciales fuera atacado por sorpresa en ese estado y por ende pudiera ser víctima de un robo? ¿O lo dejo ahí al practicar una nueva técnica de artes marciales? O quizás lo puso ahí porque si, después de todo el alcohol te lleva a hacer cosas que ni sentido tienen, solo lo haces y ya… Vaya uno a saber…

Pero, y después de todo esto, el lugar donde había dejado el bastón o incluso la propia búsqueda del objeto habían carecido de importancia para él una vez que se dio cuenta que un _"mal mayor"_ estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, ya que ese cajón NO ERA uno cualquiera, no no no… Era un cajón repleto de ropa íntima femenina que guardaba celosamente y con mucho cuidado, pero claro, el maestro era todo un pervertido, y sus allegados lo sabían, que la tortuga viera eso no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que había alarmado tanto al viejo maestro? ¿Qué era lo que había que cerrar exactamente? ¿Qué es lo que podría estar pasando?

Lo alarmante era el viento…

Lo que había que cerrar era la ventana…

…

…

 _Lo que pasaba era que_ _ **todas las prendas estaban volando fuera de la casa.**_

Y claro, también volaban parte del guardarropa normal del maestro, pero eso podía importarle poco… ¡¿Cómo podría permitir que todas esas prendas ungidas con la magistral fragancia de chicas lindas, su mayor tesoro, se le escabullera tan fácilmente de sus _pervertidas_ manos?! Eso no iba a pasar, y ni bien sus ojos notaron como las prendas volaban hacia afuera de la casa salió rápidamente de la misma para intentar alcanzar ese preciado tesoro, dejando detrás de sí una polvareda gigantesca, producto de su gran velocidad. ¡El sí que sabía usar sus habilidades cuando lo que sucedía era prioridad #1!

— "¡Ah! ¡Vamos! ¡Vengan con su querido maestro, ju ju ju!"

— "Usted sí que no tiene remedio, maestro…"

Y aun así… No fue suficiente, justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar para tomar las prendas una por una y a una velocidad casi inhumana, el viento soplo más fuerte que nunca, llevándose todas las prendas, las cuales poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en puntos cada vez más y más pequeños al adentrarse cada vez más en la inmensa lejanía del mar abierto. Umigame solo pudo girar su cabeza en completa negación, a la vez que el maestro se arrodillaba, lamentando su derrota, y murmurando cosas como _"Lunch"_ o _"Bulma"_ y similares, posiblemente más nombres de mujeres.

No había nada que hacer más que prepararse para la fiesta, ya había encontrado su bastón, pero quizás, y al mismo tiempo, había perdido algo mucho más valioso.

* * *

 _Capsule Corp,_ más específicamente el patio de la corporación, todo estaba más que listo para que la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma iniciara, y es que no sería una fiesta común y corriente, las actividades que los Briefs habían preparado ofrecían jugosos premios para los invitados… ¡Incluso las Esferas del Dragón! Y claro, sería algo ilógico que la cumpleañera fuera quien les diera regalos a los invitados, pero se trataba de Bulma Briefs… ¡¿Qué podrías regalarle?!

Sin duda, mas alla de los regalos o del propio cumpleaños, esta era una muy buena excusa para que Bulma reuniera a la basta mayoría de sus amigos, quienes generalmente no son muy de reunirse muy seguido, asi que este tipo de actividades que eran muy (Y cuando digo muy, es MUY) esporádicas les venía bien a todos, o a casi todos, si contamos que en ese momento, **Goku** se encontraba entrenando con **Kaio-Sama** y **Vegeta** hacia lo suyo en su nave espacial. Estos amantes de las peleas nunca cambiarian.

La fiesta ya habia empezado, y en una de las mesas, Roshi estaba disfrutando de la comida que habían preparado para la ocacion, acompañado de una jarra enorme llena de cerveza, no podia dejar de pensar en como su preciado tesoro se le habia escapado de las manos como si nada, y hasta en cierto punto, parecía afligido, tanto como para echarse en la propia mesa, divagando en la nada.

Dejando su jarra en un costado, un personaje bastante extraño, alto, con toques afeminados, se acercó a él, fijando su mirada en aquel liquido amarillento y espumoso, que le generaba una atrayente curiosidad.

Era **Wiss** , el acompañante del recién llegado _Dios de la Destruccion,_ **Bills.**

— "¡Hmm!" — Wiss exhala, curioso ante el brebaje que tenía frente a él. — "Este líquido se ve un tanto interesante, me pregunto cuál será su sabor…" — Una pequeña mueca de preocupación se dibuja en su rostro, el asco se hace notar en él, llamando la atención del viejo maestro, aunque sin salir demasiado de sus _"pensamientos importantes"_ — "Ah… Solo espero que no sepa igual que esa cosa extraña que probamos con el Señor Bills aquella vez… ¡Era horrible! ¡Se veía bien, pero no es lo mismo ver que saborear!"

— "N-No hay nada mejor que… grr… ¡Que la ropa interior de lindas jovencitaaaaaaas! ¡Eso ni siquiera tienes que saborearlo para encontrarle el gusto!" — Le responde el viejo maestro, haciendo notar un cierto estado de ebriedad. — "¡D-De seguro que no has _probado_ uno de esos!"

— "Hmm… A decir verdad, creo que no… ¿Y esa ropa interior es comestible acaso?" — Le pregunta con algo de curiosidad al viejo.

— "¡¿Pero qué pregunta es esa?!" — Se exalta el viejo, dejando su asiento para tomar una postura un tanto más seria… O que al menos aparentaba seriedad ante un tema como este. Toce a la vez que lleva su puño derecho cerrado hasta su boca, como si estuviera preparándose para algo importante, después de todo… ¿Qué más podría ser importante para el Maestro que el tema del cual estaban tratando? — "¡Un hombre como tu debería entender la grandeza de la ropa interior femenina! ¡¿Qué clase de ser humano eres tú?!"

— "¿Hombre? ¿Ser humano?" — Le responde Wiss.

— "¡S-Si! ¿Qué tiene de raro decir eso?" — Añade el viejo, ante la sorpresiva respuesta de Wiss.

— "Jeje… Es que yo solamente soy un ser llamado… _¡Wiss!_ "

— "Y-Yo… Yo no te entiendo… Ufff…"

Y asi, el Maestro Roshi habia encontrado en Wiss una especie de distracción que de alguna forma podría aliviar su _peculiar sentido del dolor_ hablando justamente del mismo tema del cual le aquejaba, pero el asistente no era el único que hacia esto ya que, desde que habían llegado a la Tierra en búsqueda del _Super Saiyajin God,_ Bills también se había convertido en el centro de atención. Era imposible no interesarse en estos misteriosos visitantes, estos supuestos amigos del Príncipe Saiyajin que habían aparecido de la mismísima nada para disfrutar de las festividades entre las que se destacaban el bingo, la peculiar actuación de los amigos de la _"novia"_ de **Trunks** , y el _"talento"_ de Vegeta en el escenario.

Pero, tan rápido como pasaba el tiempo (Algo propio de cualquier festividad que se disfrute), el caos acecho cuando una discusión entre Bills y **Mr. Buu** por un poco de pudin genero un cambio de 360 grados en la atmosfera, que había pasado de un aire festivo, a un caos de combate en el que los más poderosos guerreros de la Tierra se hacían presente para detener al Dios de la Destrucción, sin ningún resultado satisfactorio, aunque, en los ojos del Maestro Roshi se le habia hecho un relajo el ver al destacado de la fiesta brillar una vez mas y de una manera diferente: _¡Vegeta parecía haber superado a Goku!_ A pesar de haber ocurrido solo por un instante.

La batalla continuo, y Goku se hizo acto de presencia, era solo cuestión de llamar al _Dios Dragon_ **Shenron** para conocer más acerca del Super Saiyajin God, y después de convocarlo en nuestro héroe favorito, el Super Saiyajin God Goku y el Dios de la Destrucción Bills iniciaban con su esperada revancha del primero, la esperada pelea que el segundo había venido a buscar a la Tierra. ¡Había que apresurarse! La pelea estaba tomando diferentes puntos cercanos al lugar, y mientras los que podían volar se elevaban para seguir la pelea por su cuenta, y al grito del Maestro, Bulma activo la nave que tenía oculta en su patio, en las cual todos subieron de inmediato. La nave despego a toda velocidad, mientras la batalla continuaba.

¿Y que sucedía con nuestro peculiar protagonista mientras pasaba todo esto? Seguía pensando en sus tesoros. ¿Cómo no iba a seguir pensando en algo así? ¡En algo en que prácticamente había invertido gran parte de su tiempo de vida reuniendo! Pero claro, había que describirlo para comprender su magnitud incluso hasta ahora: Eran varios conjuntos de ropa íntima que venía coleccionando desde sus viejas épocas de entrenamiento junto con el **Maestro Tsuru** , a las siempre órdenes del **Maestro Mutaito** que siempre intentaba que su pupilo se concentrara en otras cosas más que en meros deseos terrenales, algo que siempre distraería y se alejaría de un entrenamiento y aprendizajes serios. No era una colección que el armara con mucho ahínco o algo por el estilo, la clave de su importancia no estaba en robar ropa íntima de las chicas lindas o cosas asi, _el nunca lo haría…_ El factor importante que hacía que su perdida fuera tan dramática era el tiempo, mas de 300 años de reunir, y reunir, y reunir, aprovechándose del descuido de las chicas que (milagrosamente) le rodeaban cuando iban a tomar un baño o cosas asi. Desde **Fan Fan** hasta **Bulma** o **Lunch.** Y lo peor es que era lo suficientemente pervertido como para no sentirse culpable. Vaya con este maestro ¿Eh?.

¡No podía aceptarlo! ¡No podía dejar que toda esta _Batalla de los Dioses_ lo distrajera de su propósito principal en la vida! ¡No podía simplemente renunciar a su colección más importante (¿Quizás a la par de su colección de DVDs o revistas?) pero era algo que no podía cambiar, su preciada colección se había perdido en la nada misma, con mas posibilidades de que alguien mas las recupere (y les de un mejor uso, o al menos uno mas decente…) que él realmente pueda recuperarlas para si mismo… ¿Qué podia hacer entonces? ¿Cómo podría volver a tener tal preciada colección si esta habia desaparecido…?

Y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la solución se habia asomado frente a él.

¡Esa fue la razón de su grito! A pesar de que todos estaban concentrados en la pelea entre los dioses, Roshi habia divisado su colección siendo atraída hacia donde ambos combatientes se dirigían, muy conveniente quizás, pero era algo que no le importaba al viejo maestro, el hecho era que la ropa interior se movia junto con el viento que generaba la titánica batalla. ¡No habia porque dudar! ¡Debian seguirles el paso si quería alcanzarles!

Y luego lo vio, entrando a la nave como si nada… Como si pudiera controlar todo objeto solido a su antojo, o por lo menos eso imaginaba al ver a Wiss manipulando la ventana para abrirla como si fuera una puerta, permitiéndose el acceso al interior de la nave junto con un tazón de helado, preguntando por el tipo de crema del que estaba hecho, la verdad era que el viejo necesitaba acercarse de manera segura a donde su tesoro se encontraba, y quizás Wiss era la respuesta.

— "¡Oye, muchacho extraño, ven para aca!" — Le decía el viejo con cierto disimulo, moviendo su mano derecha, invitándolo a acercarse.

— "¿Mu-Muchacho extraño? ¡Yo creo verme completamente normal!" — Le responde, una pequeña gota se desliza en su rostro ante tales palabras. — "Y bien ~ ¿Necesitaba algo?"

— "¡Tienes que usar esos poderes para darme una mano! ¡Mi preciado tesoro me espera!"

— "Oh, asi que eso es por lo que se estuvo preocupando durante toda la fiesta… Como todos están concentrados en la batalla, ¡Nadie ha notado todo eso! Ya me imagino sus reacciones si vieran todo esto por aquí ~"

— "¡Lo que sea, solo ayúdame!"

— "¿Ohh? Lo lamento, pero no puedo usar mis poderes para cosas como estas ~ Como ayudante del Dios de la Destrucción, es mi deber usar mis habilidades con suma responsabilidad ~"

— "¡Mentiroso! ¿Y qué haces preguntando sobre lo que tiene ese helado? ¡Usaste tu poder para llegar hasta aquí y preguntar!"

— "Bu-Bueno, es cierto pero…"

Seguían hablando, pero lo cierto es que, al igual que la búsqueda de su baston, el tiempo volvia a correr para el viejo maestro, en cualquier momento la batalla podría separarse de la ropa que volaba por todos lados, y quizás no podría recuperar nada. ¡Tenia que hacerlo! ¡Tenia que convencer a Wiss de que usara su poder para ayudarle!

— "¡Vamos! ¿Sa-Sabes? ¡Si me ayudas, te dare alguna de mis prendas! ¡Es mejor que cualquier cosa que puedas comer!"

— "¡Iuugh! ¡No me interesan sus ropas tan sucias! ¡Ya veo que ni las ha lavado!"

— "¡To-Tonto! ¡No me refiero a MIS ropas! Me refiero a las prendas de las chicas lindas…"

— "No creo que me interese lo suficiente… Pero…"

— "¡Ah! ¡T-Te dare la mejor receta que puedas encontrar para preparar el mejor helado de todos! ¿Qu-Que tal, eh? ¡Vamos, respondeee!"

Roshi comenzaba a exaltarse demasiado, acercándose varias veces a la ventana, incluso pegándose a Bulma o **Chi-Chi** para no perder de vista su tesoro… Claro, todos pensaban que seguía la batalla, preocupado por la victoria de su eterno alumno, no es que no estuviera preocupado por ello, o por el destino de la Tierra, pero… ¿Qué no daba todo eso igual sin su preciada colección?

Wiss se quedo pensativo por unos instantes, con el helado en sus manos, miro esa cremosa exquisitez que tenia junto a el, y tras un pequeño suspiro llamo al viejo a que se acercara. Despues de todo, Wiss también podia tener su propia _concepción_ de _tesoro._

— "Le prestare mis servicios, pero solo una vez, ¿Estamos de acuerdo?"

— "¡Claro que si! Necesito que abras la ventana como lo hiciste cuando entraste… ¡Voy a saltar, tomar mi preciado tesoro, y luego volveré a la nave! ¿Qué tal?"

— "Bueno… Espero que no se golpee…"

— "¡Eso no importa! ¡Que mi dignidad esta en juego!"

— "Oh… ¿Tenia dignidad desde un principio? De lo que me vengo a enterar…"

Todo estaba listo, en un rincón donde nadie sospechara nada se hallaba Wiss, comiendo disimuladamente de su helado, a la vez que usaba sus manos para abrir la ventana en una posición en la que pudiera saltar sin problema. La apertura apuntaba hacia una sección rocosa donde la ropa interior pasaba, Roshi solo debía saltar, tomar las prendas a toda velocidad, y usar una capsula que tenia guardada para introducirlo todo ahí, luego se impulsaría en una de esas montañitas para regresar a la nave sin problemas. ¡Era un maestro de las artes marciales! ¡El legendario Maestro Roshi! ¡Su fuerza le haría hacer todo eso sin problemas, y su velocidad le permitiría hacerlo sin que fuera visto! ¡Nada podia salir mal!

…

…

Exepto porque, cuando salía de la nave, un tropezón se convirtió en caída. No le pasaría nada desde esa altura, era demasiado poderoso (para estándares terrícolas) como para morir o lastimarse de gravedad ante una caída como esa, pero lo peor de todo es que gracias a ese movimiento todos se voltearon a verlo, notando también la ropa interior y el intento del viejo pervertido de recuperarlas. ¡Que incluso Bulma reconocio su vieja ropa sin problema alguno! _"¡Pero que paliza me van a dar luego!"_ Y no seria la primera vez, pero no quería que las cosas le salieran tan mal.

El Maestro siguió cayendo, y cayendo, y cayendo…

Cerro sus ojos, no quería verse derrotado… Al abrirlos estaba ahí, justo antes del momento de saltar, se quito sus caracteristicos anteojos por un instante, buscando una respuesta a lo que habia pasado, era como si hubiera tenido una premonición, como si hubiera visto el futuro…

— "¡Mire que tropezar en un momento crucial como ese! Hagalo mejor esta vez, ¿Si?"

Wiss se hizo a un lado a la vez que saco su baston del suelo, que por como se apretaba contra la superficie parecía que lo habia usado recientemente para algo. ¿Tal vez tiene algun poder relacionado con el tiempo que decidio utilizar para ayudar al Maestro? Ya no importaba, esta vez tenia que lograrlo…

Repitiendo el mismo proceso, y sin caerse en esta ocacion, el Maestro logro recolectar con suma velocidad todas y cada una de las prendas que se encontraban en el aire, no sabia si estaban todas en ese momento, no las habia contado, pero si era una buena cantidad como para alegrarse y, luego de almacenarlas todas en su capsula, se devolvió a si mismo, de rebote, hacia la nave, al llegar, vio como Wiss estaba distrayendo a todos, hablándoles de lo delicioso de esa suculenta experiencia para sus papilas gustativas que se llamaba helado.

Finalmente, Bills habia vencido a Goku, pero aun asi, la tierra se habia salvado, y asi como la batalla entre dioses habia ayudado a estos dos rivales a entenderse, Wiss pudo aprender un poco mas de este mundo, además de asegurarse que, cuando regresara a la tierra le estaría esperando una receta del helado mas rico que pudiera probar.

* * *

— "¡Hooooooooolaaaa!"

Una semana despues, Roshi se encontraba descansando en las afueras de Kame House, disfrutando del aire que corria por alli, claro, la repentina aparición de Wiss le habia despertado, aunque no era algo que no se esperara.

— "¡Oh, Wiss! ¿Vienes por la receta, no es asi?" — Le pregunta el viejo maestro, levantándose de su confortable lugar, dejando a un lado una de sus típicas _revistas de señoritas._

— "¡Por supuesto que si! El Señor Bills ha estado insistiendo en que le prepare algo de helado para poder probarlo y todo eso… Ah, y dice que si no le gusta, vendrá a destruir la tierra…"

— "¡L-Lo tomare en cuenta, jaja!" — Decia con preocupación. — "¡To-Tortuga! ¿Dónde esta esa receta? ¿Tortuga? ¡Ah, ire a buscarla adentro! Esperame aquí…"

— "¡N-No! ¡Maestro Roshi, espere!"

Umgame parecía alarmado una vez que escucho todo eso en la lejanía, como si supiera que algo malo pudiera pasar, y es que Roshi no habia elegido el mejor de los lugares para guardar la receta hasta que Wiss llegara. ¡Mira que ponerla donde estaba su tesoro, y justo en un dia en el que hacia mucho viento! Su preciada colección volvia a salir volando desde su casa hacia afuera, seguida por el maestro que, en esta ocacion, salía directamente por la ventana.

— "¡N-No! ¡No otra vez! ¡Vamos, Wiss, Tortuga, ayúdenme con esto!" — Decia el maestro, mientras corria.

— "Este maestro nunca cambiara, uff…" — Respondia la Tortuga.

— "Ustedes los terrícolas y sus gustos raros, mas alla de la comida, no entiendo lo demás…"

Y esta, damas y caballeros, fue una historia que ocurrio durante la batalla de los dioses, donde algo cuasi _divino_ para alguien como el Maestro Roshi termino siendo prioridad. ¿Qué otro tipos de aventuras le esperan a este viejo pervertido? Quien sabe, lo que si podemos decir es que, sin duda alguna, no será algo de lo mas puro… Seguro que no…

FIN.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer! :)

Debo decir que me costo hacer esto, definitivamente me hizo salir de mi zona de confort escribir acerca de un personaje tan pervertido pero divertido como el Maestro Roshi, casi diría que hasta vergüenza me daba, asi que entiendo que les de pena al leerlo.

Mi objetivo también fue enlazarlo lo mas posible con la película, tal cual como me lo pedia la actividad en la que participe: Crear una historia que ocurriera durante la película. Entonces, pensé que enlazarlo lo mas posible era lo correcto, para que no se desviara tanto.

Espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos :D

 **SoulZeroRodri.**


End file.
